1. Field
Example embodiments relate to capacitor structures, methods of manufacturing the same, semiconductor devices including the capacitor structures, and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to capacitor structures having a high capacitance, methods of manufacturing the same, semiconductor devices including the capacitor structures, and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices have been highly integrated, an area of a unit cell may be decreased. Therefore, in order to avoid decreased capacitance of a capacitor, the capacitor may require a large effective surface area, e.g., a cylindrical shape. However, when the capacitor has a lower electrode having a high aspect ratio, the capacitor may be unstable, e.g., fall down and contact adjacent capacitors, thereby causing damage and a leakage current therethrough.